Doctor! At the Disco
by Lady Timelord
Summary: Doctor! At the Disco  A new series  part 1.  The Doctor discovers Disco music.


**(bubblez: I Beta'd this. I'm hoping that Lady Timelord shall Beta mine when it's done xD. Also, I would like to say at this point, there are no A/N's and I am creating the first bit. How cool is that?!)**

_And to the actual A/N…_

_This is a series me and bubblez are starting, where the Doctor discovers disco music._

_The title of the series is influenced by the band Panic! At the Disco… Works well no?_

_Anywhoo, in this particular one, it's 10Rose (who are an established couple) and implied 10Jack because that's what I'm like :o) It's Season 3, after Utopia, but Rose is with the Doctor, not Martha._

* * *

"Oh come on!" Rose pulled at the Doctor's arm. "Please come with me and Jack to the disco!" 

"Yeah Doctor, stop being a spoil sport!" Jack joined in nagging the Doctor, and also the pulling at his arm.

"Oh alright, alright! But we're not staying for long!" he'd given in. But with those two hanging off his arms, he couldn't really say no now could he!

Rose kissed him. It was strange, them being a couple now that he'd managed to get her back from 'Pete's World' but she wouldn't have it any other way. Well that's a lie, she'd have preferred not to have got stuck on 'Pete's World' in the first place, but she was with the Doctor now, and that's all that mattered. And Jack was there too. Just like old times. Well, the Doctor was new but it was still him!

Jack leant into kiss him too, but the Doctor pulled away. Rose's kisses were one thing, but Jack ones… in public at least, not yet.

"Come on then!"

The three of them walked into the disco. It was a dark room, with flashing strobe lights of many colours, a smoke machine pumping out smoke giving the room 'atmosphere' as Jack pointed out. A disk jockey was stood behind the lights and the sound system, flipping through CD cases, trying to find requests.

Rose disappeared quickly, leaving the Doctor alone with Jack. While they were stood there looking for Rose, the Doctor felt a hand fall to his buttocks and give them a small clench.

"Jack. Not here!"

"Oh yeah... so Rose is allowed but not me." And he stalked off.

So the Doctor was left alone to his own devices. He walked around the edge of the dance floor, nodding his head to the music. He wasn't interested at all. He stopped and watched the people move on the floor. As he stood there, he felt a hand on his arse again, giving it a light squeeze.

"Jack! I told you not t- Oh Rose!" He leant down to kiss her.

"Come on spoilt sport! You're coming to dance; I've requested a song, just for us!" Rose said, holding his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

Within seconds, the DJ's voice crackled through the sound system.

"And this one's for the Doctor, from his Rose."

The Doctor smiled and attempted to kiss her, but she pulled away and began singing along to the song that was now playing.

"_If you're alone and you need a friend_  
_Someone to make you forget your problems_  
_Just come along baby take my hand_  
_I'll be your lover tonight_

_Oh oh oh oh_  
_This is what I wanna do_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_Let's have some fun_  
_oh oh oh oh_  
_All I want is me and you"_

The Doctor grinned, _'That can quite easily be arranged' _he thought. He moved closer into her, dancing – not quite 'dodgy-Dad-dancing' way, but not far from it. Rose was giggling, laughing her head off at the way the Doctor was moving. He did look ridiculous, and was making a complete spectacle of himself as he moved closer to her. He caught her lips with his, stifling her giggles. She broke apart to sing the next bit to him, their lips centimetres apart.

"_Boom boom boom boom_  
_I want you in my room_  
_Let's spend the night together_  
_From now until forever_  
_Boom boom boom boom_  
_I wanna do the boom_  
_And spend the night together_  
_Together in my room"_

Pulling the Doctor back towards her, she kissed him again. The kiss gradually got deeper, each massaging the other's tongue with their own. They were so engrossed in the kiss, they didn't even realise the song die out, and the DJ announce the next song.

"My, my, my, the Doctor's a lucky man tonight. The next song is a request from Jack to the Doctor."

* * *

_:D Hello!_

_Bubblez will be writing the next installment. Hope you like the series!_


End file.
